The son of a Dark Lord
by Ginevra 'Ginny Gin' Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter was kidnapped and raised by Voldemort. His name is now Xander Riddle. What happens when the Light side kidnap Xander eventual XanderGinny Harry wont turn good
1. The start

**AN: Hey so please don't give me credit for this story. It belongs to J.K Rowling and I only own the plot and some other characters. Also I own the new dark Harry. Right well In story like Harry's Voldemorts son it always starts with what happened the day the Potters died. That is really boring and annoys me so I'm not doing it. Anyway the Potters didn't die but Harry was kidnapped. Voldemort done a blood ritual and now Harry and Voldemort share blood which makes them family. Voldemort acts like Harry's father and Harry thinks of him as a father. EvilHarry sickHarry. Also Harry's sixteen now.**

Xander Riddle, Also known as Harry Potter, woke up early. It was his sixteenth Birthday. Xander's room had black walls and black carpet. The wool on the Black carpet went up between his bare feet. His four poster bed was extra comfy. He had his gold death-eater mask on a stand on top of the dresser. The clock on his bedside locker said 6: 30. He would have to get up in half an hour anyway so he decided to get dressed and practise his unforgiveables. He puck out black robes and black shoes. Most of his clothes were splattered with blood that wouldn't wash out. He then walked down to the basement. There were prisoners down there. Nobody actually knew who he was except a few high up death-eaters. He went down to the basement but, the prisoners weren't there. Xander knew they couldn't escape because they didn't have their wands, they were weak because of not having a lot of food and there were wards on that room alone. He just trailed back upstairs where he found Bellatrix Lestrange on the main stairway. "My prince. The dark Lord is waiting for you in his chamber" Xander nodded and turned with a sweep. He trailed to his father's chamber. On the double doors to the dungeon chamber was a magical snake. Xander hissed '_I am the Dark lordsss ssson' _with that it slid around the doors and the double doors opened. Harry entered pitch blackness.

"Who dares to enter my chamber" Harry took a deep breath.

"Father it is I Xander" Suddenly a dim green light filled the chamber. The floor was pitch black oak wood with dark green, nearly black, snakes carved onto the wall so that they stuck out. There was a throne in the middle of the room with a man with pale skin and red eye slits. The throne was again dark green nearly black with a little lighter green cushion on the seat bit and the back. There were all sorts of carving and symbols and emmeralds on the gold stand out of the throne. There were three doors leading of from that room. One was a room with a few seats for very high up death-eaters. Than meeting room was only used for very important meetings. The next was the sankes nest. Voldemorts bedroom. It had many cursed objects in it and a snake like bed. There was a dark green nest for Nagini, Voldemorts Snake, and closed Black curtains. The walls were black and so was the floor. The third room was a plain bathroom with black and green tiles and green hangings on the walls. There was a stand for the green towl and a black bathtub. A black toilet and sink with snake taps. All in all it was a goth's dream home. Very few deatheaters had ever been granted the privilege of entering the snakes nest.

"My son, Happy Birthday. Now your initiation to my inner circle will be in two hours. You shall receive the dark mark and have the privilege of becoming a high prince Death-eater. My son, Soon your time will come. You shall become the most powerful and feared Dark wizard of all time and you will honour my name. You will represent all that is right in this world and the Riddle shall be the most powerful family of all time. My son you will make your first horcrux today. You will live for eternity along with me your father. Now We managed to capture every single order member. We already have the upper hand in the war. Read this list of people we got. Some are just muggles the death-eaters had fun with. I only named the important ones though." Xander smirked as he took the parchment in his fathers hand.

_Lily Evans-Potter_

_James Potter_

_Courtney Potter_

_Dylon Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Ronald 'Ron' Weasley._

_Percy Weasley_

_Mundungus Fletcher_

_Severus Snape_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Hermione Granger- Mudblood._

Xander let out a maliciouse laugh. "My so called biological parents sister brother and godfather. Oh and look we have Albus Dumbledore.

"My son. You know that you are the only one who can defeat me but, I need your word now son, Are you loyal to me." Xander smirked.

"Father of course I am loyal to you. Together you and I shall conquer the world. We shall be feared among all. We shall kill muggles and muggle borns." Voldemort nodded, He knew Xander would never turn to the light side.

"Now Xander. I 1: 30 hours you will meet me in the initiation room. Every death-eater will be there. Even Severus Snape. He was revealed to be the spy leaking information to Dumbledore. Also every order member we captured shall watch. We also have most of Hogwarts students. They will make a choice today. Those who stay in the Light side shall be killed. Those who turned to us shall be spared. Your _Parents _and your _siblings _will watch along with Dumbledore and all of the Weasels. Black and Lupin will watch too. Also today you will meet your future wife. Remember the one we talked about. Her name was Crystal Ad'elè (Pronounced Adalee) Her father conquers asia. She is quite a powerful young and beautiful girl. In two months you shall marry her. You are already betrothed. You may go and get ready. Your robes are on your bed. You may go" Xander nodded and left. He glided all the way up to his room excited about the ceremony.


	2. The duel and a capture

**Hope you like chapter 1. Well here chapter 2.**

Xander Riddle stood in his room waiting for His father to come for him. He was wearing Black robes with green linen. He had his gold mask on. Lord Voldemort then entered the room. He gestured for Xander to follow him. Xander did. They entered the initiation hall and Harry saw Lily Potter, James Potter, Dylon Potter, Courtney Potter, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasly, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Sarah Zbini, Jahandu Zabini, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Avorry Nott and Yaxley. There were many others but, far too many to name.

****"My faithful followers, enemies and guests today is a great day for the dark side. Today will mark no end to this great war. For after the prince has been anointed as a death-eater and future dark lord there will be no saving the light side. For my son and I shall lead you my servants and other magical beings out of the shadows and we shall rule over all human beings. The muggleborns will be gone and the muggles. This world will be of purely magical beings. Now I give you my son, who will lead us out of the shadows and give us power! Xander Riddle" Xander stepped forward feeling proud. Of course only few people knew who was behind the mask. Only few people knew how this would mark the end of the war. Only few people knew that if Xander Riddle became a death-eater the world was doomed. "My son, reveal yourself" Xander stepped forward again and put his hand over his mask it slid of and Harry felt more powerful than ever. He watched as the Potters apart from the children broke down. He watched as Dumbledore turned angry. He watched in delight as Sirius Black cried, He watched in delight as Remus Lupin let his inner werewolf show himself. He watched in delight as every deatheater present bowed respectfuly and clapped. This was all he needed. He wanted power now and he wanted it more than anything.

"Well Dumbledore it looks like you failed in your mission to save your world. For Xander here is more than a match for you. He knows what is right and what is wrong. He knows my way is right. You know too that he is evil. You know that he cannot be changed for 'the greater good' as you would call it. For now you are all doomed. You see Xander Riddle long ago was Harry James Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-turned-to-the-dark-side. There was a prophecy stated that Harry Potter would be the only one able to defeat me. But, he will never kill me his father. And now he will recieve the dark mark infront of you all as proof."

"I'm sorry but I can not allow that to happen Tom" Voldemort wizzed around. Albus Dumbledore was standing up with his wand pointed at Voldemort.

"Old man how did you escape"

"You under estimate me Tom. Now Harry your an innocent child. Turn to the light side and we can save you from ruining your life" Harry laughed malicously, A little too much like Voldemorts.

"Old man.. tut tut tut. I think I'll stay where I am you see I don't want to have a blood traitor for a father and a mother who is a mudblood. As for my so called brother he's weak and pathetic. My sister well, look at her. It's not like she'd put up much of a fight. Anyone could kill her in two seconds flat. Now let me compare lives. Light side: Blood traitor family and a mudblood mother, Manipulative old maan having young ones do his bidding for him, no killing, stupid school, fighting my own father, and following rules like no joke shop products in Hogwarts. Dark side: No rules, Murdering anyone I like, torturing mudblood and muggles, having all of my fathers followers fall at my feet, getting any girl I like, getting anything I want, no school lessons, a respectable father, friends with some class.. need I go on?" Dumbledore looked a minute.

"You do know your not related to Voldemort in any way" Harry laughed.

"Oh aren't I. I think I am. His blood runs through my veins. You see when he first rescued me he done a blood ritual which makes him my father. And just in case Lily Evans the mudblood was known as my father he done a blood ritual between me and Bellatrix Lestrange. So you see I have four parents. My biological ones and my blood ones. And apparently the choice is mine. Whoever I consider as parents are on my records"

"Harry sorry to have to do this to you but, you don't belong here and you know it. If you don't come with me willingly then I'll force you to" Suddenly all of the order members and Hogwarts students had their wands back and were now free.

"Like to see you try" curses started flying everywhere as the deatheaters and light side started dueling.

"Imperio"

"Stupefy"

"Crucio"

"Petrificus Totalus"

"Avada Kedavra"

"Protego"

"Crucio"

"Stupefy totalus"

"Protego maxima"

"Petrificus Toalus maximo"

"Protegè totaluso maxima, come on is that the best you have Dumbledore"

"Harry just come with us willingingly"

"Not a chance and my name is Xander Vladimier Riddle"

Suddenly out of nowhere fifty stunners were sent at him. He had no hope in hell of avoiding them as they came from all sorts of angles. The last thing he remembered was his father screaming his name before everything went blurry.


	3. Time at Potter manor

**How was the last chapter.**

Xander Riddle woke up groggily. He saw he was in a room with no window and his wand was gone. Luckily he knew how to do wandless magic and make a wand. The room was bare. Xander made his wand using the spare Holly and Phoenix tail he always carried in his boot for safety. Xander then contacted his father telepathically.

**Conversation:**

_Father. It is I Xander._

_My son how are you._

_Not good. They took my wand but, I made another. I will break out now?_

_No no we can use this to our advantage. _

_How so._

_I want you to stay with them and go to Hogwarts. Do not act civil. Put the dark mark up for all I care just make sure you get information to me. Say now that Nagini's dead you have no way of contacting me except by owl and that is far to dangerous._

_What ever you wish father._

_Good, now you will mostly likely be sorted into Slytherin. Blaise, Draco, Terry Nott and Ella Yaxley are your friends. They know you. Also Crystal Ad'elè is being transfered to Hogwarts this year. Get to know her. She is your fiancè so you two are together. Everyone in the wizarding now knows of who you are so be careful when giving information. Also if you need anything from shops or home tell Draco and he will tell his father. Lucius already knows to buy you anything you want. Become the school troublemaker. Turn your crest into the dark mark. We want them to know who you are and fear you. Hogwarts were my first steps to where I am today. You'll be going to Hogwarts in one week time. If they arent planning on putting you message me and I will take you home. Do not reply now child. Go back to reality._

**Reality. **

Xander did come back to reality and saw that Dumbledore Sirius Remus and Lily and James Potter were all standing in his room. Harry looked angry. He clapped "Well done Dumbledore. Not only did you manage to capture me but, you killed Nagini, my fathers snake" Dumbledore sighed and pulled a vial from his pocket.

"This is veratisearum. You are going to tell us everything you know about the Death-eaters"

"No can do, I'm allergic to veritasearum. Father cursed me with that allergy when I was a baby. Now if I drink so much as one drop I will automatically die and you wouldn't want that now would you"

"Very well I will use legilimency" He tried to invade Xander's mind but Xander pushed him out without a seconds thought.

"You honestly think my father wouldn't have taught me occlumency, Also did you think he wouldn't teach me wandless magic and how to make a wand. I'm highly trained in wandlore and wandless magic so the fact that you took my wand away did not work. Although you did do one thing sucessfully. But I highly doubt that was on purpose. You see I can usually contact my father telepathically. But, Your wards seem to stop me from doing it. I would be able to take the wards down if they weren't completely permanent"

"So your telling me you can escape from here without trouble" asked Sirius Black. Harry turned to look at him menacingly.

"No. And if I even were to escape I have an anti tracking charm of me thats permanent and I wouldn't be able to find Riddle manor because every day Father refreshes the Fidelius charm."

"So basically your stuck here?"

"Exactly. But, I do not intend to follow any rules. And anyone who gets in my way is dead. Maybe under the cruciartus for a while."

"So you won't hurt anyone unless they annoy you"

"Perfectly put Black. Right time for me to start asking questions. Did you take anything from my room or even perhaps get my death-eater mask."

"We got everything from your room. But, we're checking for ways to contact Voldemort in them or anything dangerouse."

"Honestly, The only things I have in there that is even highly dangerous are a few cursed objects but, they belonged to my father so I wouldn't dare use them on blood traitors or mud-bloods. No they are used for people like Dumbledore."

"Fine. Remus bring Harry's stuff here"

"I have one condition Dumbledore. I am known as Xander Vladimier Riddle. Not Harry James Potter. I was christened Xander Vladimier Riddle."

"Very well then Xander" Soon Remus returned with a shrinked box in his hand"

"I trust you resize this to its normal state." He asked Xander.

"Yes. Now is this my permanent room"

"Yes" replied Dumbledore.

"Very well. Leave me alone to work on it"

"Harry will you come down for dinner. Molly's cooking" asked Lily.

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter"

"No you don't" said Dumbledore.

"Ok, one question though?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes go ahead"

"Who's house is this" he asked genuinely curious.

"This is Potter manor. I think it would be best today if you met your brother and sister and their friends." Piped up James from the corner.

"Alright. Leave now though. I want to pack my stuff in." They did so and Harry knowing they wouldn't have taken his furniture used magic to play his dresser and in-wall wardrope. His furry black carpet and black walls were placed in too. He shelves (A huge snake head sticking out with room for stuff in their mouths. Their eyes uncontrollably real) ran acroos the wall with the door. His deatheater mask was on a stand on the left wall. Beside that were his spare wands and daggers and swords on seperate plaques. He transfigured his bed into a four poster bed. He made a fake window and had slytherin coloured curtains. Then were his moving snakes that glides across all the walls. He then putt a few moving pictures of him killing muggles and muggle borns up on the left walls. The room looked completely different now. He then added his book shelf with thousands on dark arts books in alphabetical order. He had his desk infront of the the book shelf with a little bit of space between them to search the bottom books. He put a snake chair in front of the desk.


	4. Dinner, & a talk with with Dumbledore,

**I know my chapters have been very short but, I can't help it. When I think a chapter is done I finish it. I do it in like paragraphs. Well this is Dinner at Potter manor, where Harry meets everyone.**

**Chapter 4: Dinner.**

Xander was sitting at his desk writing a letter to Draco Malfoy. He was writing the letter in Latin just in case it was intercepted or one of the order found his reply.

_O Draco,  
>Quid agis? Pater tibi consilium? Nullam at dolor sit coniectura qua Potter Manerii sanguineinsidiantur. Duo hic mudbloods dieminuut. Exspecto coenam manducare, cum in oculisDomini et talpa. Donec id prospiciebat. Ceterum patrem vestrum me paucis firewhiskeycents. Portant nisi magna. Draco ad me,<em>

_Xander Riddle._

**English:**

_Dear Draco,_  
><em>How are you? Has father told you of his plans? I am guessing he has. I am currently at Potter manor with the blood traitors. There is two mudbloods here at the minute. I am expected to eat dinner with the Potter's and weasel's. I am not looking forward to it. Anyway can you get your father to send me some firewhiskey. They only do butter beer here. I must go Draco,<em>

_Xander Riddle._

He knew that everyone at Potter manor despised the Malfoy's. He also knew that the reply would arrive sometime during dinner. James Potter came through the door and Harry spun round in his chair. "There's this new thing. It's called knocking." James smiled. Despite the red eyes and pale skin he was a bit like James wen he was younger. "Oi, what are you smiling at?" Harry roared.

"Nothing. Now dinner's ready. Come on you better get down and make a good impression cause the teens don't exactly like you yet" Harry just stood up and strode out of the room. Despite not being outside his room he knew exactly where to go. They trailed all the way downsatirs and into the kitchen. The chatter stopped when Harry entered but, he didn't even blink. He strode over and took a seat. The only one being beside Hermione. Harry quickly slid his chair over as far as he could get without getting too close to Lily Potter who was at the other side of him. He looked disgusted to find out he was between to muggle borns. Molly served dinner quickly flinging it near Harry. Harry looked at it. It was plain chicken vegetables a bit of gravey and potatoes. He began to pick at it. Not touching his butter beer. Soon Draco's golden eagle flew through the window and landed near Xander. Everyone gasped in surprise but, again Harry didn't even blink. He took the letter. It was written in Latin again.

_Dilecti Xander,  
>Dux meus, pater suus dedit nobis consilium puto ingenio. Sed eo te ne mudbloodslewemet sanguine insidiantur et gaudium equitare. Sentio vere dico vobis efence Xandernon placent, sed illa horrida et CONSPONSATA assentior tibi. Non possum illa stare.Vestibulum ut convertatur a nuptiis jejunare sicut can. Etiam loca illa ntiener. Frustrata estpater suus. Puto opinantur vocas huweliken postero tempore fortasse vult mulier ireobviam ei lecta. Vaderhet firewhiskey gravida. Non dubito autem mudblood et sanguineinsidiantur niebaie felix erit de eo, tamen utique vos can imperium te cum sis ebrius.Blaisehet nuper tortus tenebris Dominus. Et declinavit paululum ad quinquennium meisieinaestate Acarnaniae occidere. ANGIPORTUS Diagon fuit. Item moles, incenderunt domumpatris tui diebeplanning enim. Donec denuntiarent. Sed sit amet lacus tuis oculis demonstrare. Enjoy firewhiskey,<em>

_Draco Malfoy._

**English:**

_Dear Xander,_

_My prince my father did inform us of the plan and personally I think it is genius. Well the fact that you have to live with blood-traitors and mudbloods wouldn't be a joy ride. I feel for you I really do. Please do not take efence Xander but, I've met your fiancè and she's horrible. I can't stand her. You should back out of this marriage as fast as you can. She also has teenage spots. Your father is even dissapointed in her. I think he will suggest you call the marriage of and next time he picks you a wife he will probably go and meet her. Father got you that firewhiskey. I don't doubt the mudblood and blood traitors won't be very happy about it but, at least you can control yourself if you are drunk. Blaise recently got tortured by the Dark Lord. He refused to kill a little five year old girl in the last summer raid. It was in Diagon Alley. Also your father is planning on setting fire to the Weasel's home. You should warn them. It would probably bring some entertainment to your eyes. Enjoy your firewhiskey,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Xander unwrapped the firewhiskey and took a big gulp before anyone could stop him.

"Harry oops sorry I mean Xander! You are not allowed to drink alcohol in this house or anywhere for that matter." exclaimed James.

"Oh yeah and who's going to stop me. you? Nope I don't think so. Anyway I think I deserve it I mean I'm sitting beside two mudbloods." Xander eclaimed before going back to his alcoholic drink.

"Xander give me the bottel" said James.

"No, I'm saving it for later. With that it disappeared and Harry went back to eating. After dinner Dumbledore forced George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Courtney Dylon and Harry to go into the living room and get to know each other. They did so with all the adults outside. Harry was bored so he twiddled his wand in his hands making everyone else feel uneasy.

"So tell me about Hogwarts" started Harry. Suddenly Hermione bursted into chat. Telling him about everything.

"STOP!" He shouted. Hermione Stopped. "I didn't mean for the mudblood to tell me" Suddenly the Weasley Twins, Ron, Dylon and Courtney were on their feet with their wands outstretched at Xander. Ginny was comforting Hermione. There was about to be a duel but Sirius walked in.

"Oi what's going on" Sirius glared at them sternly.

"Xander called Hermione a mudblood" said Ron like a good little boy thought Xander. Sirius glared at Xander.

"Is this true Xander" asked Sirius angrily. Harry glared back keeping his unemotional mask up. He replied plain and simply.

"Oh so now I get in trouble for telling the truth" Sirius Growled and the Weasley's were now red in the face. Hermione was in tears with Ginny comforting her.

"Xander you do NOT under any circumstances call anyone a mudblood. Their blood status doesn't matter. And Hermione's top of her class in everything at Hogwarts" Xander laughed. She wouldn't be top once he got there.

"Whatever. I want to see old Dumble-dork. Bring me to him" Sirius nodded and motioned for Xander to follow him into the kitchen. Dumblore stood there talking with Lily. He turned around and smiled when he saw Xander.

"Ah, Xander, settling in okay are we" he asked in the happiest tone possible. Xander just glared and then straightened up to talk.

"That's not what I'm here to talk about"

"Well what is it then"

"What are my plans for when Hogwarts term starts. I know for a fact that the mud-blood and her blood traitor husband work as transfiguration teacher and the charms professor. Black teaches potions. Lupin teaches Defence against the dark arts and the Weasel's stay at Hogwarts during the year for protection. So where am I going" Xander slumped onto a stool at the kitchen table.

"Well at first we were going to send you to Azkaban but, I think it's best you stay at Hogwarts. We'll place you in Gryffindor with your brother and sister. You can take lessons and hopefully learn that the Dark side is wrong" Xander merely laughed.

"If I'm going to your horrid school I have a few conditions. 1. I get a proper sorting and stay in a dorm in the house I am sorted into. 2. I want my own dorm. 3. I get to contact Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore thought about it.

"Okay I'll do all of the except allowing you to contact Bellatrix Lestrange." Xander thought and said it was a deal. Dumbledore put his hand out to shake on it but, Xander snorted and walked up to his room in disgust.

"Oh and Xander we're going to Diagon Alley Tomorrow. You will reside here"

"No I won't" was the last thing heard before Harry slammed his door closed.


	5. Night time conversations and a flashback

**I would like to thank all of you people who sent me private messages that encouraged me to finish this story. Also thankyou to my reviewers. Please carry on reading. I try to update as fast as possible. Also Ginny Weasley and the Sword of Gryffindor is up for adoption. Please read it.**

****Xander Riddle lay on his bed thinking. He decided to contact his father.

_Father. It is I Xander._

_My son. Have you got any new knews for me._

_Yes father. I will be going to Hogwarts. They agreed to give me a proper sorting and a private room so I may contact you more._

_Good, good. Is that all?_

_No. They will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I am supposed to be staying here __at the Potter's home. But they know they will not be able to stop me from coming along. Father may I ask a favour of you._

_Of course, what is it.?_

_Tomorrow while we are in Diagon Alley will you please order a raid. I will send you a message telepathically just as we are about to leave. I am living with blood traitors, Weasels and mud-bloods. I really need to use the cruciartus curse and kill some mud-bloods. It's all happy larry and jolly jolly here at the Potters. Also I got into 'trouble' for calling Granger a mudblood. Weasley told on me like a good little boy._

_Ah them Weasels are all the same. My son of course I will order an attack just make sure to be captured and taken back to the Potter's home after you've killed and few mud-bloods._

_Thank-you father._

_Not at all. Have you heard from Snape recently._

_No I recall hearing a conversation in an Order meeting before Dinner today though. It said something about Snape on the run._

_***FLASHBACK*** _

_Xander Riddle tiptoed across the landing hallyway and downstairs. He paused outside a door near to the kitchen and listened. There was an order meeting going on in there._

_"- Already told you Albus. Snape is nowhere to be found. He's either on the run or dead!" Said a gruntled voice._

_"Now Alastor I doubt Severus has done a runner. He's probably trying to convince Voldemort to take him back so he can be my spy again" said Dumbledore._

_"Albus you can't honestly beleive that. It's absurd." Said the Mudblood Lily._

_"Perhaps you are right Lily but, we can only hope that is really what he is doing" replied Dumbledore._

_"Albus you know deep down that it's not true" said a disgruntled voice. Probably James._

_"Prongs is right. You know once Voldemort declares someone a traitor he will not allow them back. He'll hunt them down and kill him. Snape has no chance. Not unless he puts his house under the fidelius charm and only a really powerful witch or wizard can do that and let's be honest, Snape isn't the brightest when it comes to spells. He's great with potions but, he's not much of a wizard."_

_"Now Sirius don't turn on him. He risked his life to help us out"_

_"More like to win Lily over" added James. Xander snickered. apparently the occupents inside had heard so Xande rlegged it to his room._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_Snape. He could have been fine if he stayed loyal to me. Now we have him captured._

_You have Snape?_

_Yes my son. He tried to out witt me. _

_Impossible. That greasy haired git must have some mental health problems if he thought he could beat you, the most powerful dark lord of all time._

_Very well put my son._

_Yes._

_Now Xander get some sleep if you want to be ready for tomorrow. Also if your eyes start turning emmerald green let me know._

_I will father._

_Oh and son one more thing._

_Yes?_

_Back out of your marriage with Crystal Ad'elè before it's too late. I would pick a Weasel over her. I trust Draco has sent you some information on her._

_Yes and I must admit the offer of marriage to her sounds horrid._

_Yes my son yes. Now go child. Good-bye._

_Good-bye father._

***End of conversation***_  
><em>


	6. Diagon Attack

**I only published this story about what was it three days ago and I already have PM's about it. Thank-you this is the best response I have ever had. I have twenty private messages because of it and only three of them bad. I still only have 5 reviews though so please keep the reviewing up. Well I'm not really good when it comes to writing battles but hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. I know Xander's freedome is a little too much considering the fact that he is the Dark Lords son so after this chapter he will be confined to his room until Hogwarts starts. **

**Chapter 6: Diagon attack.**

The Potter home was unusually quite. It was only Xander, Courtney, Dylon, Lily and James there. Remus Sirius and Dumbledore would arrive later. Dumbledore was there to make sure Xander didn't escape and Sirius and Remus where there to help with protection. Tonks was going too. Xander was calmly sitting in the living room with Dumbledore watching his moves.

"Now Xander, we know you want to go home but, we are trusting you not to do anything drastic while we are all out. If you do you will be confined to your room until Hogwarts starts." Xander thought about it. He would rather be stuck in his room than be in a house full of mudbloods and blood traitors so he decided to have the attack still happen. He merely nodded at the old man of which he disliked so much. He had hated Dumbledore his whole life.

His father had told him of how manipulating and controlling he was the very first day Xander had met him.

Xander had lived with Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange from when he was a baby until he was six. He hadn't met his father until his sixth birthday but, of course he knew about him. The Lestranges were very strict on that matter. When ever they talked about themselves they had to refer to themselves as '_Aunt' _Bella or _'Uncle' _Rod. Xander had hated living with the Lestranges. Despite the fact of them worshipping the ground he walked on they never allowed him to do any killing. One time he had gotten so angry he had let his accidental magic ge tout of control and Rodolphus ended up nearly dead.

"Good, right you may go2 Xande robliged without second thought. Just as they were about to leave through the floo network Xander spoke to his father.

**Conversation:**

_Father. We are just about to go through the floo network. Typical these people know nothing about travelling style._

_So true my son so true. Now the attack will happen precisely ten minutes after you enter Diagon Alley. As soon as you see Bellatrix apparate outside Flourish and Blott's start attacking with her._

**End of conversation:**

Xander came out of the Floo with style and no soot covering him. Pity it didn't work for everyone else. They continued outside and started walked towards Frotescues icecream Parlor. About ten minute passed and Xander looked down to Flourish and Blotts. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared and started throwing curses at everyone. Soon after hundreds of death-eaters arrived and it was declared that there was and ttack. Xander grinning madly, The others saw him, ran of and joined them. Dumbledore tried to stop him but, he had already killed three people. Soon nobody could find anyone. The curses were getting more deadly by the minute. The Weasley's had arrived a second before the attack and George was in severe pain. Xander skipped happily laughing madly at everyone he killed or cursed. He through crucios left right and center. He killed a first year and tortured his mother into insanity. Aurors soon appeared and variouse members of the Order. Everyone seemed to notice Harry laughing like a maniac and kill anyone who got in his path. Even Dumbledore was over powered at the masses of Death-eaters. Mundungus Fletcher was now near dath while Courtney and Dylon were trapper at a side of a building with five death-eaters closing in on them.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::With Dylon and Courtney::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****Courtney and Dylon were fighting alongside eachother while, unknowingly, backing into and alleywey. Soon five Death-eaters closed in on them. One used the cruciartus on Dylon and Courtney screamed while she watched her brother writhe in pain.

"Please stop it. Why are you doing this." They merely laughed at her tear traced pleas "Your evil and sick I'm teling you. EVIL AND SICK!" she screamed with so much hate the magic threw a shield around the two siblings.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::With Xander Riddle::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

This had to have been the most fun Xande rhad had in two days. He had missed killing anyone who he felt like in his short time at the Potter manor. Suddenly he came face to face with Tonks. Harry grinned.

"Well well Nymphadora we meet again" She through a stunner at him while he easily blocked it with a shield. She then through a 'Petrificus Totalus' in which he ducked. He through an imperio at her and made her slity her own wrists with a slicing charm. He then through a crucio at her. Remus Lupin had saw this and ran over imidiately to help his girlfriend. Harry cruciod him and then ran to torture someone else. He found Lily and James and started throwing curses at them.

"Xander no wait your name is Harry. Harry please stop this. Come over to us the Light Side. Your not Xander Riddle. Your Harry Potter and your good." Xander grinned wildly.

"Oh that's what you think. You can't change fifteen years. I have been like this for fifteen years. You can't re do it so just give up and let me kill you now. Don't worry about your kids. Their currently in and alley Way surrounded by death-eaters. PROTEGO!"

"MY BABIES!" screamed Lily. Xander laughed and ran of to kill abunch of first year. He managed to kill them all. He then came face to face with a group of teens about his age. They were all Slytherin and Harry knew them, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Draco, Blaise, Milliscent.

"Xander!" Xander grinned at them before running of again to kill more. He seemed to be having the time of his life. He stopped to watch his father, Lord Voldemort, duel with Dumbledore, Alot of the fight ceased to watch this. Lord Voldemort wanted them to carrying on fighting and sent that message to Xander telepathically.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR. BELLATRIX, RODOLPHUS, NOTT, YAXLEY, WORMTAIL. GET BACK OUT THERE. BELLA KILL GRANGER. ROD KILL LILY POTTER!" he roared. Soon all of the deatheaters were back to killing anyone they please. Xander continued to watch the two leaders fight.

"Old man you can't defeat me or my son. Give up!" Shouted his father.

"Never Tom. As you can see you are outnumbered" Xander realizing some death-eaters were dieing or leaving continued to make the most of his time during the fight. He fought valiantly. Curses started going in all directions more violently than before. Xander was dodging at every little checkpoint to save his life. He quickly apparated into a secret alley and told his father telepathically to join him. Lord Voldemort did so.

"Xander my son, you wished to see me"

"Yes father, can we make a horcrux for me now. I have a feeling there will be a few attempted murders tonight" Voldemort nodded.


	7. The making of a horcrux

**Well I don't have much to say in my author note now because I posted this chapter the same day as my previouse one so there is no new messages or reviews yet.**

****Lord Voldemort pulled out a locket with a Serpents S and a skull on it. Xander immediately recognised it as his fathers locket. The locket that would be passed down through every Lord Voldemort.

"My son. You are to make a horcrux out of this. When your time has come you will cease to rule as Voldemort the second and pass it down to your heir. You will live forever and the line of Voldemort locket will make sure of that. But, just in case when you return home we shall make another"

"Thank-you father"

"You are welcome. Right this is a long ritual so read out loud this sheet of paper. It is in Parsel tounge my son. Only Voldemorts will be able to read it.

**Parseltounge:**

_איך, קסאַנדער וולאַדימיער דראַקאָסאַ פּאָללומינאָ רידדלע ווונטש צו מאַכן אַ האָרקרוקס. מיין לעבן האט צילאון אַזוי וועט אייביק עקסיסטירן. איך וועל קיינמאָל אויפהערן צו לעבן און איך וועל טאָן מיין שטיקל פֿאַר די וועלט.איך וועל ווערן ימאָרטאַל און מיין אומשטארבלעכקייט וועט האָבן סיבה און ציל. די האָררוקס וועט בענפיט דיוועלט און איך וועט הערשן. איך וועט הערשן ווי אַ דאַרק האר נאָך מיין פאטער און איך, קסאַנדער וולאַדימיערדראַקאָסאַ פּאָללומינאָ רידדלע בין גרייט צו רייַסן מיין פּיאַטע באַזונדער אין דער האָפענונג אַז איך וועטשטענדיק זיין ימאָרטאַל. אין דער האָפענונג אַז מיין מעמשאָלע וועט קיינמאָל סוף און מיין יורש וועט טאָן דיזעלבע ווי מיר וואָלדעמאָרט ס קומען צוזאַמען ווי איין און הערשן דער וועלט צוזאַמען. איך ווילן צו לעבן אַרויף צומיין גאַנץ פּאָטענציעל און דאַרפֿן צו לעבן אַ מער לעבן פּונקט ווי מיין פאטער, טאָם מאַרוואָלוס רידדלע._

**English:**

_I, Xander Vladimier Dracosa Pollumino Riddle wish to make a horcrux. My life has purpose and so shall forever exist. I will never cease to live and I will do my bit for the world. I will become immortal and my immortality will have reason and purpose. The horrux will benfit the world and I shall rule. I shall rule as a Dark Lord after my father and I, Xander Vladimier Dracosa Pollumino Riddle am willing to rip my sole apart in the hope that I shall forever be immortal. In the hope that my reign will never end and my heir shall do the same as we Voldemort's come together as one and rule the world together. I want to live up to my full potential and need to live a longer life just like my father, Tom Marvolus Riddle._

There was a blinding red light as a dark veil like thing flew out of Xander. His head was thrown back and he was repeating the speach he had just said.

_איך, קסאַנדער וולאַדימיער דראַקאָסאַ פּאָללומינאָ רידדלע ווונטש צו מאַכן אַ האָרקרוקס. מיין לעבן האט צילאון אַזוי וועט אייביק עקסיסטירן. איך וועל קיינמאָל אויפהערן צו לעבן און איך וועל טאָן מיין שטיקל פֿאַר די וועלט.איך וועל ווערן ימאָרטאַל און מיין אומשטארבלעכקייט וועט האָבן סיבה און ציל. די האָררוקס וועט בענפיט דיוועלט און איך וועט הערשן. איך וועט הערשן ווי אַ דאַרק האר נאָך מיין פאטער און איך, קסאַנדער וולאַדימיערדראַקאָסאַ פּאָללומינאָ רידדלע בין גרייט צו רייַסן מיין פּיאַטע באַזונדער אין דער האָפענונג אַז איך וועטשטענדיק זיין ימאָרטאַל. אין דער האָפענונג אַז מיין מעמשאָלע וועט קיינמאָל סוף און מיין יורש וועט טאָן דיזעלבע ווי מיר וואָלדעמאָרט ס קומען צוזאַמען ווי איין און הערשן דער וועלט צוזאַמען. איך ווילן צו לעבן אַרויף צומיין גאַנץ פּאָטענציעל און דאַרפֿן צו לעבן אַ מער לעבן פּונקט ווי מיין פאטער, טאָם מאַרוואָלוס רידדלע._

__איך, קסאַנדער וולאַדימיער דראַקאָסאַ פּאָללומינאָ רידדלע ווונטש צו מאַכן אַ האָרקרוקס. מיין לעבן האט צילאון אַזוי וועט אייביק עקסיסטירן. איך וועל קיינמאָל אויפהערן צו לעבן און איך וועל טאָן מיין שטיקל פֿאַר די וועלט.איך וועל ווערן ימאָרטאַל און מיין אומשטארבלעכקייט וועט האָבן סיבה און ציל. די האָררוקס וועט בענפיט דיוועלט און איך וועט הערשן. איך וועט הערשן ווי אַ דאַרק האר נאָך מיין פאטער און איך, קסאַנדער וולאַדימיערדראַקאָסאַ פּאָללומינאָ רידדלע בין גרייט צו רייַסן מיין פּיאַטע באַזונדער אין דער האָפענונג אַז איך וועטשטענדיק זיין ימאָרטאַל. אין דער האָפענונג אַז מיין מעמשאָלע וועט קיינמאָל סוף און מיין יורש וועט טאָן דיזעלבע ווי מיר וואָלדעמאָרט ס קומען צוזאַמען ווי איין און הערשן דער וועלט צוזאַמען. איך ווילן צו לעבן אַרויף צומיין גאַנץ פּאָטענציעל און דאַרפֿן צו לעבן אַ מער לעבן פּונקט ווי מיין פאטער, טאָם מאַרוואָלוס רידדלע.__

___איך, קסאַנדער וולאַדימיער דראַקאָסאַ פּאָללומינאָ רידדלע ווונטש צו מאַכן אַ האָרקרוקס. מיין לעבן האט צילאון אַזוי וועט אייביק עקסיסטירן. איך וועל קיינמאָל אויפהערן צו לעבן און איך וועל טאָן מיין שטיקל פֿאַר די וועלט.איך וועל ווערן ימאָרטאַל און מיין אומשטארבלעכקייט וועט האָבן סיבה און ציל. די האָררוקס וועט בענפיט דיוועלט און איך וועט הערשן. איך וועט הערשן ווי אַ דאַרק האר נאָך מיין פאטער און איך, קסאַנדער וולאַדימיערדראַקאָסאַ פּאָללומינאָ רידדלע בין גרייט צו רייַסן מיין פּיאַטע באַזונדער אין דער האָפענונג אַז איך וועטשטענדיק זיין ימאָרטאַל. אין דער האָפענונג אַז מיין מעמשאָלע וועט קיינמאָל סוף און מיין יורש וועט טאָן דיזעלבע ווי מיר וואָלדעמאָרט ס קומען צוזאַמען ווי איין און הערשן דער וועלט צוזאַמען. איך ווילן צו לעבן אַרויף צומיין גאַנץ פּאָטענציעל און דאַרפֿן צו לעבן אַ מער לעבן פּונקט ווי מיין פאטער, טאָם מאַרוואָלוס רידדלע.___

__Voldemort watched in pleasure as his only son made his first horcrux. As he recited words only he and his son knew in this time and age. He was in pure bliss. Suddenly the light dimmed. Xander stopped muttering the words and he was upright again. His red eyes blazing with joy.

"Is that it father?"

"That is it my son." Xander smiled broadly, proudly and happily. "Now go back and enjoy your last moments of freedom" Xander did so with the same smile plastered across his face. He was now immortal and her couldn't have been happier.

__

__

__


	8. end of the Battle and Potter Manor

**It's official. There will be a sequel to this story. There will only be a few more chapters.**

**Chapter 8: Ooops! I'm in trouble.**

Xander Riddle knew he would have to let himself be captured soon by the Order. But, instead of it looking like he was over powered he planned to be stunned from behind by Dumbledore. He saw Dumbledore near Sirius Black and Xander ran over and started dueling with Sirius. He decided to get quite a few laughs before we was captured again. He threw the first seriouse curse.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"PROTEGO!"

"CRUCIO" unfortunately for Xander Sirius doged the unforgiveable.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Xander thought Black had responded with a rather pathetic excuse for a spell.

"PROTEGO!" Xander yawned without thinking "Come on Black you can do better than this"

"As much as I hate you at the moment Xander I don't want to harm a child"

"Child? I've got more guts than you Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew put together."

"Never say that traitors name in my presence"

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it if I don't"

"I swear I'll forget about you being a child and murder you in cold blood"

"Tut tut ut, wouldn't want Dumbledore to here you saying that. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sirius jumped out of the way before Xander finished 'Avada'. Suddenly Dumbledore came up behind Xander and Xander could sense him.

"Stupefy" Xander fell to the ground.

Back at Potter manor Xander was being woken up. Half the Order were in the room. The children including, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dylon and Courtney. Now that the Twin's were of age they were memers of the Order. Xander sat up.

"Ah, so how many were killed on your side Dumbles" Dumbledore stayed calm but it was clear he was angry.

"Twenty three. Now what kind of stunt was that Xander. Don't even think about telling me you had nothing to do with it because it all looked planned through my eyes. What was that all about"

"Merely an excuse while my father and I made a Horcrux, a way to get me home and for me to have a little fun"

"Xander tell us how you managed to contact Voldemort"

"I have my ways"

"And what ways are they"

"Telepathy"

"You can telepathically contact Lord Voldemort"

"Yes. I have the power to do it with anyone. There are only two people alive with that ability. My father and I"

"You say you made a horcrux"

"Yes"

"Where is it"

"That is none of your buisness and I don't even know"

"What do you mean you don't know."

"My father took it away for safe keeping"

"It'll be impossible for you to find it"

"I have an idea of wer eit is"

"Oh, really and wheres that?"

"Where you were born. Godric's Hollow"

"I highly doubt my father would ever return there"

"And why is that?"

"Lily Potter's blood stain the floor"

"Don't you dare say that" piped up James. Xander turned to face him.

"So your going to stop me from saying that. I highly doubt that _Father_" He said the last bit with disgust. James merely heaved e deep sighed and stalked of back to the chair to continue listening toi the conversation and questioning Albus and Xander were having at that moment. Albus began the questioning once more.

"Xander you will saty in your room until Hogwarts term begins in four days. You will not come out. I will place and Ènsuitè in your room" complied Dumbledore after many more questioning and prodding. Dumbledore went upstairs with Xander place an ÈnSuitè in his roomthen locked Xander in. Xander sighed and took a swig of Firewhiskey from his secret alcohol stash. He smiled inwardly to himself. This was going to be a hell of a long four day's but hey he could telepathically contact Death-eaters and his Slytherin friends to pass the time. Dumbledore didn't take his wand awya as he knew of Xander's ability to make wands. Xander contacted Draco telepathically.

**Conversation:**

_Draco, It is I Xander._

_Xander, my prince. Wonderful to hear from you but, I hope you do not mind me asking, How are you contacting me._

_I am contacting you telepathically. Father taught we telepathy when I was eight._

_Amazing My Prince._

_Draco I am not yet Dark Lord and you are one of my most inner friends, you can stop calling me your prince. I am merely Xander to you._

_Of Course Xander._

_I trust you enjoyed Today's attack._

_Why yes I managed to kill an Order member too. His name was Sentenius Drewfront._

_Ah him. Well that fits. I killed his daughter and tortured her mother into insanity. I beleive she is currently in St. Mungos._

_Interesting. Well he is a mudblood you know._

_Ahh, yes well wasn't it lucky I took a disliking to his family._

_Ever so Lucky Xander._

_Draco may a favour._

_Anything. _

_Get your father to send me the following, Dark Fairy wings, Wiggleweed, Trumkeen, Pond slime, Floreticue Confrolonion seeds, A cauldron, A mixer, a potion brew fire._

_Yes Xander but isn't that not the ingredients to a very painful torture potion. _

_Yes it is Draco. I will poison someone at Dinner time in two days (He is allowed out of his room for Dinner)_

_Do tell me the results of your plan._

_I will. Now has there been any new death-eater plans._

_Yes Dugflom was killed by The Dark Lord and The Dark Lords new snake ate him. It was quite a gruesome sight. _

_Yes I would have loved to have been there._

_Yes Xander it was quite enjoyable._

_I must go now Draco. Good-bye._

_Good-bye Xander._

**End of Conversation.**

__After a few hours Xander's requests finally came by owls. He immediately started to brew his potion. He set the cauldron over the fire brewer and crushed the Trumkeen untill it was all juice in a goblet. He added the Floreticue Confrolonion seeds into the liquid and then slowly poured the liquor into the cauldron while mixing it twenty times clockwise and 14 counter clockwise. He then Shattered the Dark Fairy Weeds into the potion and waited one hour. After that hour was up he added the Pond slime. He mixed it for a while to make sure it was all liqour and there were no lumps or seeds. He then added the wiggleweed which was mutant green weed. It had to be stuified and set on fire before it was added. It then had to have slicing charms sent at it to that it in long strips. Xander quitely worked untill the potion was done. It had to set for a day in the dark so Xander hid it under his bed.


	9. A trip down memory lane

**My last chapter was slightly longer than my previouse ones and I hope to make this chapter long too. Anyway this chapter is the day while Xander's potion is brewing so he decided to take a trip down memory Lane.**

**Chapter 9: A trip down Memory Lane.**

Xander lay bored on his bed. He was remembering times when he wasn't stuck the fool, blood traitors, mudbloods and manipulative old men. He remembered his first meeting with his father.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

****_Xander Riddle woke up on his sixth Birthday slightly earlier than normal. He quickly got dressed and made his way down to the dining room. There he found his uncle Rod and aunt Bella. _

_"Ah Xander. Happy Birthday. We have a present for you today" Xander was so suprised. They didn't usually get him presents but, he managed to contain his surprise behind his unemotional mask as always. He sat down and nodded politely at them giving them the signal that it was ok to continue. "Well you know how we tell you every day fo your wonderful father"_

_"The Dark Lord?"_

_"Yes, well now that you are six Your father want's to meet you. After Lunch we will go and meet him in his manor. From Today on you shall live with him. After Breakfast I will send an elf up to pack your things and bring them to Riddle Manor. This time Xander couldn't hide his excitement and he was close to doing a victory dance. "Xander remember you are a respectful prince. You do not get that excited. Now eat your food" Typical, thought Xander, They were far too strict he thought. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to get away from the Lestranges. He had his Breakfast then his uncle Rod taught him how to behave when infront of his master. He was only to call him the Dark Lord untill The Dark Lord gave permission to call him 'Father'. After his lesson he then went to Bellatrix who made him look respectful although she could not tame his hair. He wore Dark Black robes with a skullon the right side of the top corner of the robe. There were silver outlines down the side of the robes. Underneath young master Xander wore Black trousers, Black and silver T-shirt and Black boots with Silver metal decoration. At the time Xander still had his Emmerald green eyes and he knew his father would despice of him. Xander knew of his true parentage and the prophecy but, he wasn't on the Light side. After they ate lunch Tabby, The Lestrange house elf, Brought Harry's things to Riddle Manor. Bella and Rod then both took Harry to see the Dark Lord in his home. They entered the Dark chamber and found Voldemort sitting on his thrown. He smiled broadly at the sight of Xander bwoing for his father._

_"Xander my son, welcome to my head-quearters."_

_"Thankyou master. It is an honour to be here and within your presents" The Lestranges were shocked and Harry's manners towards the Dark Lord. They did not know he respected his father this much that he showed it through words that most six year olds didn't speak. He sounded like a teenager, no a man. _

_"You are worthy to be my son Xander, you may call me father"_

_"Thankyou so much Father. I would do well to become like as I progress through the years of my life" Voldemort's eyes shined for the first time in many decades. He felt love for this child and that was nearly impossible for the Darklord._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Xander grinned as he remembered that day. It was by far the best day of his life. He then remembered speaking Parseltounge for the first time.

***FLASHBACK***

_Xander Riddle was in the forest. He was having a duel with his father. His father had manage dto hide on Xander but, Xander could tell he was close by. He stepped backwards before bumping into something._

_"Watch out ssstupid child" Xander was angry. He turned around and saw a serpent there._

_"What" he hissed._

_"You are a ssspeacker?" It was more of a statement not a question coming from the serpents mouth._

_"A sssspeacher of what" Xander hissed back._

_"A ssspeaker of my kind. You are a sspeacker of sssnakes. You are very talented young sspeaker."_

_"Pleassse call me Xander. What iss your name"_

_"Sssaphire. I have Sssaphire blue eyess" Xander looked at the serpents eyes before nodding._

_"Do you have a masster, Sssaphire"_

_"No, but you are a ssspeaker which can make you my masster if you like."_

_"I will be your massster Saphire" Suddenly Xander heared someone behind him. He spun round and yelled_

_"Expelliarmus!" His fathers wand was thrown out of his hand and he took a step back before smiling slyly at his son._

_"Well done Xander. You can speak Parseltounge and you just disarmed me. I am proud of you son"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Again Xander grinned at the memory. He missed Saphire. He had left her back at Riddle Manor. He then remembered his first kill.

***FLASHBACK***

_There were curses being flung in all directions. Xander was having fun but, he had not yet managed to kill anyone. He was only ten years old but he had lust to kill someone. Suddenly he came in a fierce duel with a man about 35. This was his shot he just at to say two simple words and his father would be proud of him. Soon he had disarmed the man and had him lying on the ground wand pointed at him._

_"Please no don't. You are so you. Please you can't kill me. I have children and a wife"_

_"They'll be pleased to know your safe in heaven. Without a seconds thought Xander muttered those fatal words._


	10. Dinner poison and a Weasley discovery

**Well The poison will be given to someone tonight at dinner.**

After Xander's little trip down memory Lane he fell fast asleep. He didn't wake up until noon the next day. He got dressed and silently waited until he was called for dinner. He quickly put the potion in a little vile under his cloak. Sirius came up and told him he was allowed down for dinner. Xander obliged and went downstairs. When noone was looking he slipped the clear potion into one of the goblets and took a seat at the table. Molly handed the goblets and plates of food around. Xander forget where the vile was but, was sure Sirius had it. He began drinking and took a sip of butterbeer. He immediately felt pain like never before. The fool! He had poisoned himself! He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. He kept telling himself after twenty minutes it would all be over. His unemotional mask faltered a bit under the pain but, he managed to look normal. He forced himself to eat. He was gaging for a drink but, he knew better than to drink the butterbeer again. The pain got worse as every minute past. Xander found that if he held his breath it eased a bit and he did so. By now he was getting looks from everyone there. His face was turning purple and his hand was tapping the table irritably.

"You ok Xander" Asked Fred and George at the same time. Xander glared at them before nodding whilst shifting uncomfortably. "Breath lil' Dark lord. Breath" They continued this for ten minutes straight.

"Three minutes" gasped Xander completely forgetting there were others in the room. He didn't breath a bit during all of this.

"Three minutes for what..?" by now the twins were actually worried like everyone else.

"You didn't order another attack did you?" they asked genuinely scared. Xander shook his head violently. There was only one minute to go and the pain was becoming too much. He needed to breath. His eyes started lolling around in his head and he started swaying about. If they weren't worried they would have laughed at the scene. Xander was just about to pass out when... the pain stopped. He thanked god. He then let out alot of much needed air. Xander breathed deeply for a minute before going back to his food. He still need a drink desperately so he summoned firewhiskey by wandless magic.

"Oi! Your not allowed to drink here remember"

"Considering the fact that I just got poisoned I'd say I'm entitled to an alcoholic drink"

"So thats why you acted so weird. But why did you stop breathing"

"It eased the pain a little." Xander tooka swig of acohol and yet again went back to drinking. Though something red caught his eye. He glanced over to it and found him self looking at the young female Weasley, no Ginny. Xander noticed her for the first time and saw that he was actually attracted to her. His father would go mental if he knew. Every now and then Xander glanced at Ginny. Little did he know that she was doing the same. After dinner Xander was sent straight to his room while Dumbledore inspected the poison that had fatally caused Xander pain. He was only in his room two hours before Ginny came.

"Weasel. What do you want"

"Answers!" She snapped back.

"About what"

"The poison and the Diagon Alley attack"

"Ok shoot"

"Did you poison yourself?"

"Not on purpose."

"So thats a yes"

"Yes"

"Why did you Order the Diagon Alley attack"

"I wanted to have some fun"

"There's another reason"

"What makes you think that"

"Because you weren't angry when you were captured. It was almost as if it was planned"

"How did you know that"

"I'm not stupid."

"Really? Would have thought you were considering the fact that your a Weasley"

"I'm nothing like my family"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"I think you know"

"Know what"

"And you say I'm stupid. Think about it Xander. Come find me when you've finally figured it out" She swept from the room leaving a bewildered Xander looking at the door. Suddenly her head popped back in through the door. "And heres a little clue" her hair turned black with silver streaks. "It's my natural colour" Harry gasped as she left. He figured it out. Ginny Weasley was dark. She was evil and on Voldemort's side. Xander then thought about the hair. Black with silver streaks. Thats impossible to be a natural colour. Then a thought struck him. He went over to his Library and puck out a book. It was titled '_The Sathyre Family'_

**AN: This was ment to be this last chapter of the book but, the end was unplanned and as soon as I got started I couldn't stop. Now I've got a brilliant idea that I don't think has ever been done before.**_  
><em>


	11. The Sathyre family book

**AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ ITS IMPORTANT. This chapter is a page out of 'The Sathyre Family' book. It is a sort of Riddle. Hope you can figure it out.**

**_*The Sathyre Family*_**

****_The Sathyre's are an all powerful ancient pureblooded family. The family conquered the magical kingdom from the fourteenth Centurey from 1412- 2064 in the sixteenth century. Since the Thirteenth Century the family had only had baby boys and the family was an all men generation. Then in the early sixteenth century every person started to only have one boy and three girls. The three girls always murdered their brother after he bore another three girls and one boy. So from the early sixteenth century the Sathyre family shrank from the public ranks. They became a small family who always hung their head in shame. On every girl that was born's eighteenth birthday they would be murdered untill another ancient law stopped them in doing this. Instead they sent their daughters away to other pureblooded families in the hope that their empire would rise again. Unfortunately the time hasn't come yet. But, there was an old ancient prophecy stating the Prince of darkness and the last girl born into the Sathyre family would marry and rule the world. Their meeting would be unlikely as The Sathyre's were an ancient family which hailed from India. The family then moved all over the world for their rise to power. The last girl of the Sathyre family was named Indie Atheea Sathyre. She had one brother which was prince Sathyre. All the boys from the seventeenth century managed to live for many many many years and have the three girls and one boy. This is why the Sathyre family still runs. Every person born to the Sathyre family had jet black hair with silver streeks due to the start of the Sathyre family. A man by the name of Tukala Secret hated his name so much that he got it changed. His name was changed to Sathyre. He had jet black hair and was Indian. Years later Tukala married an Indian women by the name of Afia Lou Lou. Afia was an ancient veela one who had many advanced powers today's veelas do not. Instead of blonde hair Afia had silver hair. Black hair was the main colour of the hair because the men at that time in India had all power over women and were charged as more important so they got the most traits sent down. The women being a women had the littlest traits sent down. Now it is tradition that every Sathyre had black and silver hair but, when each girl was sent to live with the adopted pureblood relatives a charm was put on them to have them look like and act like their pureblooded family until and if they figured out who they actually were. Indie Sathyre's adoptive parents are unknown only to the fact that she is a young and powerful english witch. Their is an old prophecy that has been stated for hundreds of years stating very clearly that Indie would have to fight against her brother to win the kingdom back to the Sathyre's. If Indie does not succed in killing her brother she would be killed. Indie's sisters died of cot death as they were both conjointed twins joined by their heads. Which only left the two of four children left to survive. It is said the two siblings would be enemies but you would not expect them to have to kill each other. Indie and her brother Tentalo (Ten-tal-ow) are said to be animagi, metampormagus', Veela, able to perform wandless magic, turn someone to stone by turning their eyes grey, kill someone by turning their eyes red, bring someone back to life by turning their eyes white. Indie's true eye colour is blue, Tentalo's true eye colour is brown like his father. Indie takes after her mother. Many people do not beleive in the story of the Sathyre family but the majority of the world do. The Prophecy goes a little like this:_

_The Indian Sathyre women... The Indian Sathyre man... The two siblings of blood...Must fight against each other to win the kingdom of the Sathyre's... The only ones with the true power to have every single being of animal and human following their ways... Many other rulers may beat the Sathyre but their will be ones against that lord...The Indian Sathyre Women...The Indian Sathyre Man... The two siblings of blood._

_The prophecy is only believed to be like this. It is said only the true Sathyre's would know the true prophecy. This is merely a guess through history. Tentalo was said to have been sent to a relative family to the Sathyre's and trained to win the fight which gives him a advantage in the war between the two siblings. Tentalo has already mastered many many many skills. Indie will havea lot of trouble fighting him said an unknown source for this book._

_Indie Is said to be living in England. It's not yet confirmed if she attends a magical school but it wouldn't be likely seeing as none of the Sathyre family went to school. They all got trained by their parents._

_There is only to Sathyre's alive now and its the two siblings of blood. This could be the end of the Sathyre family name seeing as its man or women to win this fight._

_Only the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord can vanquish Indie and Tentalo._

_We do not yet know what the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord means but it was all written in the long lost Sathyre journal._

_The journal gave us alot of the information about the Sathyre Family._

_Of course msot of this is commen knowledge about the is written about most here as she is supposed to be more powerful than her brother and he has been highly trained with hs powers while she does not know of them. The adoptive parents know who the children are and seeing as Indie's parents are dead they take responsibility in the battle between the Siblings. According to the journal Indie's adoptive parents are not going to each her of her true heritage and allow her to fight Tentalo but, fate has other ideas. The other reason for them not informing Indie is because she is a great asset for the light side and if they reveal to her how dark she is she will actually start turning dark. It is their fear but Indie is probably already dark. If they had of told her they would have had a better chance in keep her in the light side but some people never realize what they have to do. Once Indie learns of who she truly is it is most likely she will train in secret of her powers and then leave her adoptive family to fulfil the prophecy._

_It is said that the Indian siblings have no good to them at all after they find out about their true heritage._

_This is why Indie's parents fear for the world. This is why they do not tell Indie of the truth. But, Indie will find out if it hasn't already happened. _

_***The end of The Sathyre Family book***  
><em>


	12. Discovery and The confrontation

**AN: Thankyou for the reviews so far. I recently got a review telling me that The letters were tranlsated wrong and that it wasn't in Latin. I later found out I'd translated it into Afrikkins by accident. I apologise for the huge mistake and for insulting one of my Latin readers. She said she was insulted so I apologise personally and now I dedicate this chapter to you.**

Xander couldn't beleive it. He had been smart enough to put two and two together and had come to a conclusion. Now all he needed was to confront Ginny but, as how he wasn't allowed out of his room apart from meal times it would be tricky. He knew for a fact that the door to his room could only be opened from the outside due to a charm. He would just have to take 'Ginny' aside at Dinner Tomorrow. The night was full with many thoughts from Xander. He decided not to inform his father until he was sure who this was. Xander woke up early the next morning. He looked around the room. No-one was there so he took out the Sathyre book again and read more about their reign. After a while he felt presence in his room and looked up. He smiled slyly to see Ginny standing their. Her freckles disappeared. Her hair was in slight curls and was black with Silver streaks. She had a black underarm bellytop on with white across the top. She was wearing dark jeans and black cowboy boots with metal hinges. She wore a sly grin on her face. Her nose had a stud in the right side and her ears were pierced. Except she had five ringed ear-rings up near the top.

"Your brothers seen the new look yet _Indie" _Xander added the last part with an amazed voice. Indie cross the room to stroke one of his shelves.

"I see you've finally figured it out Xander" she said without turning around to face him.

"Your hair sort of gave it away" She laughed. "One question thought Indie. Why did you want me to igure it out"

"I've trained myself for a year but, If I'm going to kill my brother I need more advanced training. Your father is more powerful than Dumbledore and even you overpower Dumbledore at times. That's what I need to beat Tentalo. Tentalo has been training ever since he was a baby and as for me. Well I'm ok in magic. I have six Animagi forms, I can self fly, I have veela charms, All the basic stuff but, I need more" She faced him while saying this.

"I know your powers. I also have six Animagi form but if you work hard enough you'll get to be any animal. Father will train me to do it when I go home. I'm sure I can convince him to train Indie Sathyre. Your a memaphormagus aren't you?" She nodded. "Ok. But you need to know as soon as you go down looking like that today your mother will know you know as will your father"

"They are not my parents" seethed Indie. (For the record after Ginny's confrontation with her family she will be known as Indie)

"That won't stop them caring for you" Indie glared at him.

"Keep out of it" Indie seethed "But everyone is going to know who I truly am Today. No more will I be that pathetic Weasel"

"Finally someone in this house hates the Weasley's as much as I do" Indie then left. Xander waited until Dinner. He then heared Molly shout.

"Ginny Dear, get Xander from his room and tell him dinner is ready" Xander stood up just as Indie walked into the room.

"Come on Xander. I've got to be a good little Ginny Dear and bring you to dinner" she said this as much a sarcastic tone as she could find. They went down to dinner both looking more dark and evil as ever. Indie strode in with confidence a took a seat far away from the Weasleys and Xander took a seat beside her. The Weasley's stared at Ginny. Arthur and Molly weren't in there but everyone else including, The Potters, The Weasleys except Molly and Arthur, Sirius, Remus, McGonegall, Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks. Soon everyone else noticed Ginny and sat and stared wide-eyed at her. Molly and Arthur then strode in with the plates. As soon as the loving parents saw Ginny they dropped the plates of food with the same sad look and shock on their faces.

"Ginny what did you do to yourself" Ginny turned to stare at Ron.

"Nothing Ron but, if you want to know why my appearance has changed ask YOUR parents." She said slyly before turning to glare and the Weasley parents.

"Ginny whatever you think. It's not true. It's just a legend"

"Oh yeah yeah sure it's just a legend. My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley and not INDIE ATHEEA SATHYRE" by this point she was standing while Xander smirked broadly. Lily looked wide-eyed. Apparently only Molly Remus, Arthur and Lily knew who Indie Atheea Sathyre was.

"Molly this can't be true. Ginny isn't Indian" Indie turned to glare at Lily.

"What would you know you Mud-blood" She snarled. Xander was really enjoying this. Now everyone was on there feet all standing infront of Ginny with angry expressions. Xander was the only one by Indie's side. "Yes I said mud-blood. My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Grandparents ruled the world. Then a curse happened and the Sathyre's all began to have three girls and one boy each time they bore a child. Their standing in society shrank slowly. And on each daughters eighteenth Birthday they were murdered. After a few hundred years an ancient Law stopped them doing this. Another few hundred years and the daughters murdered their brother after he bore a son and three daughters to keep the Sathyre family going. Then an Ancient law stopped them from doing that. After a few years the parents came up with the idea to send the daughters into an adoptive family. I was sent to the Weasleys. My conjointed sisters both died a cot death and my parents were murdered. Now me and my brother are the only Sathyre's left and eventually I have to kill him and gain over my 44 great grandparents kingdom and rule the world alongside Voldemort Xander and all the death-eaters. If I don't murder my brother, Tentalo, I will die. Molly and Arthur tried to hide who I really am for me so that I wouldn't try to fight my brother which guaranteed my death. But now I'm going to fight him" Everyone stared wide-eyed at Ginny until Snape spoke.

"Stop lying you attention seeking brat" He sneered. Indie glared at him before looking at Molly and Arthur.

"Ask them. Come on _Daddy _aren't you going to tell the truth" She sneered the Daddy part out with disgust. Arthur slowly closed his eyes and nodded while a silent tear fell down his left cheek. "See even He can't lie about it. Now you don't need me to get my dear _Mother _to completely guarantee it now do you?" There was silence before Ginny said "Good"

"So your not"

"Our sister2 said the twins in unusion.

"Well put Gred and Forge. It's a pity though. You two were alway's my favourite brothers. If I do kill my father I'll definately spare your lifes" she said this quite happily.

"Ginny please. Your not a bad girl. We had to take you. The other family they were considering were the Malfoy's"

"At least there I would have been raised to my true potential" Indie swept out of the room at super speed. Xander followed. He was ready for whatever Hogwarts brought. They both were. It was going to be an interesting year with the new Indie around and Xander. Hogwarts was really in for a surprise this year.

***The End***


End file.
